wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inferno Colossus
Warlord Rank OK lol, definitely can have Inferno Colossus with Warlord Rank Required. Do you know the parents' of that particular Inferno Colossus?? Looking at the stats (Agility and Will in particular), I would like to guess that the Fire parent might be a Magma Colossus instead of a Helephant, which would explain it entirely. (especially since I think I've seen ones that don't require a Warlord Rank :), it seems weird that someone could breed a pet from pets they can use but not be allowed to equip the hybrid pet) ErinEmeraldflame 18:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well my hypothesis would be that KI wanted the Magma Colossus to be as hard to get as the Inferno Colossus, so they made both require the Warlord rank. They did this with Bronze Helephant and Plague Oni (Pet) too, so it's a pattern of some sort. ... As a matter of fact, I need to go fix those, I messed up on which rank is required... Oh, and if you can get a screenshot of Inferno Colossus without the PVP rank requirement, post it here and maybe we can get to the bottom of this! Katherine Deathpants 19:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Magma Colossus and Bronze Helephant are both Arena-Ticket bought pets, so those both have required Arena Ranks. While the Listed parents of the Plague Oni hybrid pet and the Inferno Colossus hybrid pet are not Arena Ticket pets but are normal level 48 school pets (Helephant, Ice Colossus, and Hydra) I would suggest that there may be more than one way to get those two hybrids (Plague Oni and Inferno Colossus)!? :1) Helephant + Ice Colossus = Inferno Colossus (no rank required) :2) Magma Colossus + Ice Colossus = Inferno Colossus (rank required) The rank requirement comes from the one parent! :1) Helephant + Hydra = Plague Oni (no rank required) :2) Bronze Helephant + Hydra = Plague Oni (rank required) The rank requirement comes from the one parent! So, instead of saying that the Hybrids require the rank, I would say that some of the hybrids require the rank, but others may not, possibly suggesting that the hybrid can have an Arena Pet Parent, as opposed to only Level 48 school pet parents. It would be really nice to ask the person with the made if they made it from an Arena Pet or just from Level 48 School pets (or if one of the parents was a hatched pet from an Arena Pet and not a first-generation pet) ErinEmeraldflame 19:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, what I just suggested is further likely because the rank required for your Inferno Colossus is the same as the Magma Colossus and the rank required for your Plague Oni is the same as the Bronze Helephant. :I see what you mean, but I think we'll need to get screenshots and talk to people who have these pets, to see whether your theory or my theory, or even something else, is correct, or whatever's going on. Katherine Deathpants 19:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC)